


Two Rimmers

by Darkchrisbarrieblood



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Arnold Rimmer's daughter, Dimension Jumps, Gen, Needles/injections are mentioned, Wanted to see how he would react
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchrisbarrieblood/pseuds/Darkchrisbarrieblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arnold Rimmer is in the prison decks after series X  (or during XI/XII) and realises something which could change his life. After finding out about Crystal, he then begins to act strangely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning's dont come easy

Gun fire and screams coated the air as the Ionian people tried to get to places of safety. The simulants had come to attack them once again. This war had been going on for 7 weeks, too long. The streets, once a place of peace and friendly meetings were now a place of death and flames; a living hell. On each street, at least one building had been hit or on fire. The inhabitants raced around like headless chickens in search of shelter. Many people glanced up to the sky when they found their safe place, hoping someone up there would stop the war. The space above was crammed with Simulant Ships and laser fire, several smaller ships darted around to take down the larger ships' weaker areas. The people of Io hoped that they would not become slaves to the simulant army; hoping they could still be free.

A heavily pregnant woman ran through the streets, trying to find a safe place to birth her child. She managed to avoid the falling debris and laser fire as she clenched her stomach painfully; contractions starting already. She was determined to get to the place she knew, and without her determination, she knew her child nor her would survive. Her unborn child hurt more as she ran blind through the smoke; not looking back at the place of ruin which was once her home. Her memories of happy times, especially her childhood, flooded her brain and she ran forward to the special place. She got to the gate and sighed happily, catching her breath before walking through them. This place hadn't been touched by war; a lake surrounded by trees which she had visited as a child. She staggered over to a tree nearby the lake and breathed heavily; her child preparing for release. She supported her back against the tree and after a long count to three, ran into the opening of a simulant ship which had fallen from above.

The insides of the ship seemed like a medical bay; two dead simulants lay lifeless on the floor. A helmet from one of them lay below one of the medical bay tables. She examined it and was thankful there was no head still inside. The pain surged through her stomach as the child's birth was coming nearer. As she sat and breathed, she wondered what kind of life her child would have. Would the war be over? Would they be free? She became scared her child. She though of how scared she was when she became pregnant. She  was not promiscuous by nature, but she was confused who the father was. She hoped he hadn’t been killed in the war and could raise her child. Time came nearer and her contractions worsened. She spoke to the child in between breaths. “Don’t worry little one, whatever happens, mummy will always be here.”


	2. Proud landing

The war was finally over after 9 weeks; the Ionian citizens hoped it wouldn’t happen again. Several Ionian ships landed into the space docks of their home land. The hiding came out onto the streets and glanced up at the space above; clapping when they realised there were no simulant ships. Finally, no death ships. As the crewmen got out of their craft, their wives, mothers, girlfriends and children found them in the crowd and joined them. Fathers hugged their children, the sons wanting to know what it was like fighting against the Simulants. Families whose crew men had died sat all together and mourned with one another in circles and hoped that they would somehow be brought back to life as holograms. Most of them knew, however, that that only happened very rarely. Those with children told patriarchal stories of how their father fought and died triumphantly; the children not understanding very much but accepted this story.

The Captain of the returned fleet jumped from his craft and took a rollcall of who had returned. It appeared that all the ships who was under his supervision had returned, apart from one. Immediately worried by this, he consulted the officer next to him.   
“Where is this one?” he asked, pointing to its number on the notepad.   
The officer smirked, "You should know he wouldn’t want to invade on the boy's parade. Ace would have got back safe, you know that."  
"Oh yes. Ha-ha!" he laughed and followed the others to the pub.

Wildfire landed triumphantly back on Ionian soil. As it came to land in the forest, the air from the thrusters made the tree’s leaves shake in fear; several flying off and landing on the clear blue water .   
“This should be a good place to put her Spanners, away from the others so they can have some glory.” Ace said as he emerged from the ships exit, moving his fringe from his eyes.  
Spanners followed close behind,” Yeah, they all saw you Ace, the way you dodged all them lasers, like a cat you were!”  
Ace laughed, “okay Spanners, enough with the compliments. I dint deserve them. I will probably get a lot tonight from the people after my speech but, all I need is to know people are safe.”  
Spanners laughed in reply to Ace’s modesty. As the two of them walked past the lake, they noticed the simulant wreckage.It was smoking from its impact.   
“I better go check it out. Could be POW's there.” Ace said and ran over to the wreck.


	3. Poor little blighter

Ace walked blindly into the wreckage; the emergency lighting had failed so he was almost in pitch darkness. Small fires burned near the edge of the craft. Ace picked up a twig from the ground below and placed it into a small holder on the wall; the entire room now illuminated.   
He recognised  the room as a  medical bay. As he looked around, a body was on one of the tables.  Questions went through his mind what to ask the body on the bed, what if it was a simulant? But then, the questions faded as he heard a noise, a wail. He looked down at the floor and noticed two bodies there; both simulants. He walked towards the noise, over to the bed with the body. As he came closer, he realised who the body was and sighed. He knew her briefly and realised she was dead. She was Ionian and had recently been pregnant; blood covered the lower part of her dress from birthing.  The noise was louder now, and Ace realised it wasn't a cry but a shriek. He glanced below at a helmet on the floor which was now moving.   
”Huh?” he picked it up as it moved more and more desperately.   
“Ace?” Spanners asked and walked over towards him. "What is it?"  
Ace reached into the helmet and picked up a small, new-born baby girl. She wasn’t wrapped in anything and seemed fairly cold. She squirmed unhappily and cried.   
“Aww, poor little blighter must be hungry.” Ace smiled and place his little finger inside her mouth. She suckled happily on it, not realising that fingers couldn’t lactate.   
"Where's the mother?" Spanners asked, looking around,  
"Here." Ace said, pointing above him at the dead mother.  
"Oh." Spanners sighed and lowered his hat.   
”It must have been recent, she still has milk.” Ace said observing her pale body.   
As Ace turned to Spanners, the child cried for its mother. Seeing her briefly, she cried louder. Ace shushed and rocked her; watching Spanners close the mother's eyes.  
“What are we going to do now?” Spanners asked and looked at the small child in Ace’s arms. It was helpless and homeless and almost made him cry.  
“Looks like we will have to look after this little star ourselves.” Ace admired the baby. She held onto his finger and cooed.  
“What?” Spanners exclaimed, leaving the ship with Ace and the baby.  
"It can't be too hard looking after a baby. I've seen several women do it before."  
"Women that’s babies aren’t yours?" Spanners raised his eyebrow,  
"Yes." Ace said, "I haven't had a child with anyone. Always careful."  
"Well, Ace, I’m not disagreeing with you, but us?Look after a baby! We cant! We haven't consulted the family and it will be hard. You're a pilot! How will you have time?!"  
“It will be easy Spanners. Trust me. I’ve piloted several ships through meteor storms of such high severity that there isn’t even a valid name for the amount of danger. How hard can a baby be?”   
Ace replied and held the baby under the arms in the air. As soon as she was up in the air, the baby’s eyes opened slightly and cooed. She seemed to like him a lot.  
“Look, spanners, I know who the father of the baby is, and I know that he would want his baby to go to a good home.” Ace sighed, seeming to melow,  
“Arent you going to tell him?” Spanners asked and watched as the baby surprisingly liked the air.  
"He's dead. Killed in the war. He was the only person she had. If she wasn't dead now, she would have killed herself."  
“Oh…” Spanners replied and looked on at Ace playing with the baby; wondering how someone who had lost their mother could be so happy with a stranger.   
As they got from the ship’s cover, Spanner’s remembered something.  
“Ace, you have a speech to make! How you going to do that with a baby? It isn’t even yours! What will people think if...”   
Ace grabbed some swaddling cloth from the medical cabinet and left with the baby. “I will think of something, look after Wildfire. Smoke me a kipper Spanners, I’ll be back for breakfast!”


	4. Her name...is Crystal

A large podium stood proudly in the town square with banners surrounding it thanking the crewmen for their work in the war. 'Welcome Home Boys' The handpaninted sign said. All of the Ionian town came out onto the streets to hear Ace's speech. Ace was one of the many people who had helped everyone keep their morale high; the towns people and crewmen knowing that what Ace was saying was true in some respects. He was now very well respected in the town.  
Some people began to take their places. The widows sat in a cluster infront of the stage. The others soon swanned to their seats and waited for Ace’s appearance. Every single family was happy in some respects, unless you were looking at the Rimmer family.   
Father Rimmer watched proudly on as his eldest sons discussed battle plans and how they would work in war. The youngest brother, Arnold, sat behind them, away from his 'Father' and sighed sadly. He'd never be as good as then. Arnold’s mother was sitting next to her 'husband' and waved at several sailors which came past her. They winked at her and nodded happily at her; Father Rimmer oblivious to these looks and what they could mean about her activities.   
Arnold closed his eyes and thought hard about a remark which he could say to his father; a space corp directive perhaps which would make him slightly happier. But his train his thought was disturbed by a smell; Dungo's smell. Dungo was the family gardener and had decided to come to this event. Arnold glanced over at him, realising he was looking at him and smiling.  
Arnold smiled back, but then became scared. Why was Dungo being nice? Maybe his brothers were planning on burying him again and Dungo was reassuring him that he had some nice compost to bury him in.   
As Ace walked onto the stage, everyone applauded. Ace waved at the crows and took his place at the podium. Arnold noticed something different about Ace's appearence since he saw him last time he came to the house. He seemed somewhat, fatter or bulgier than usual.   
“Father?” Arnold asked his father, but his father hit him.  
"No Arnold. I dont want to hear you." He said, watching Ace and not looking at his son.  
Holding his face in pain, Arnold continued to watch Ace as he began to speak, trying not to cry.  
“People of Io…” Ace began and thought. Several women wooped and applauded him.  
As he was going to continue, the baby began to stir. Ace moved his hand under the baby’s bottom and held it further up him; hoping no one would notice.  
“I want to thank you all for your efforts in the war against the Simulant Army. I understand several of you have lost people…” Ace said and paused. The baby then wailed loudly; wanting attention. People laughed as they thought that Ace had made the noise delibrately.   
Ace jigged the baby up and down inside his jacket and looked down at her. He knew people would notice her, so decided to bring her out of his jacket.   
“Including this little blighter.” Ace said and held the baby girl in his arms.  
The audience gasped and cooed as the baby cried.   
Ace rocked the child lovingly, becoming attached to the child.   
“This little one I found in the forest shortly after I landed on Io. Sadly, I found her mother dead; died during birth. The father died too, triumphantly of course. As both parents are dead, I have decided to adopt this child and make her my own." Ace explained, watching the baby as she cooed.  
The audience clapped and the baby cooed to the sound.   
Someone asked Ace the baby's name.   
Ace thought for a moment. What to call a baby? He hadn’t been a father before and would have never considered having one before; not wanting to leave people behind if he died in war.   
"Crystal." Ace said quickly, "Her name is Crystal."   
Crystal? What?! Why that name?! Ace got the name from the lake's nickname, near where she was found.  
The audience clapped again and Ace looked around at the crowd. He saw his alternate self clap and began to become worried; how this would affect him? This had never happened before, in any dimesnion, so why this one?   
Ace tried to give Crystal to Spanners, but for some reason didn't want to leave him.   
“Ace, your daughter wants you.” Spanners smiled and handed her back.  
“Alright, but stay quiet so I can finish my speech.” Ace said to Crystal.

After his speech, Ace came down from the podium, attracting large crowds as Crystal lay there in his arms. Women cooed and men congratulated Ace, even though Crystal wasnt entirely his. Managing to get through the crowd, he came to the Rimmer family. Seeing his alter-ego's family made him feel strange; not liking how they treated him or his alterego. Father Rimmer greeted him.   
“Well done Ace, wouldn’t have won the war without you.” he presented his hand  
“Thank you Mr Rimmer sir. I take your praise gladly.” he said and shook it, worried how these events were planning out.  
The three older brothers looked at the baby in Ace's arms and discussed it to one another. Arnold didnt seem to care about the baby and was isolated.  
"Arnold, dont be such a coward, come look at Ace's baby." his father bellowed and the mother repeated.  
Ace worried, showing this baby to his other self would definately change the timeline of events.  
Arnold began to gain closer and closer,timid of the child. Ace got down on one knee and showed Arnold the baby. Rimmer appeared to be somewhat amazed at the baby and smiled at Ace. Ace smiled back, hiding dread, finding it strange. It appeared to Ace that his alternate self seemed to like children and that began to write a plan in his head. Ace noticed the gardener looking over at the two of them, but soon looked away and distanced himself. The Rimmer's walked over to their car.  
“Thanks Ace for your help. Good luck with the baby."Father Rimmer called over and got into the car waiting in the shuttle port.  
“It’s okay.” Ace called back over and when they left, looked down at the baby, “Oh Crystal, what a life you’re going to have.”


	5. Intruder

A warning siren echoed through the corridor, waking Rimmer and Lister up from sleep. Lister moved to the end of his bunk and looked at the screen. Kryten’s rectangular features almost filled the screen.  
“Kryten, what is it man?” Lister yawned, and rubbed his eyes.   
“Good Morning, Sir. Sorry to wake you but Mr. Cat has spotted a simulant death ship landing in the cargo bay. They seem to be taking supplies from us.”  
“The smeggers. I will be right there.” Lister said as Kryten ended transmission, jumping off his bunk and landing on the floor. When he reached floor level, he realised Rimmer was awake.   
“Awake Rimmer?”  
Rimmer nodded and sat himself up.  
“Who could sleep with your noise and, that.” Rimmer said, pointing to the siren.  
Lister smiled, secretly worrying about Rimmer. He’d been secluding himself from them more than usual; spending time in the prison decks for some reason. He wouldn’t tell them what and, from what he had heard from Kryten, he didn’t know the reason himself.   
Lister watched as he got up and changed, which didn’t take him long.   
“Lister, I'm okay. You can stop watching me.”  
“I wasn’t…”  
“Lister, I could feel you watching me with those eyes of yours, so stop it.”  
Lister did as Rimmer said and the two of them walked to the cargo bay.

The two of them met Kryten by the lift. As they got in, Kryten briefed them and gave each a bazookoid.   
“Alright Kryten, where are they?” Lister said, charging his bazookoid.  
“Near the end of the cargo bay sir. They don’t realise we are here yet. Mr Cat is monitoring them still. ”  
“Right.” Lister said,   
Rimmer walked over, bazookoid in hand, “So, who’s going after them then? We need a plan.”  
Both of them looked at Rimmer expectantly,  
“No, I’m Acting Senior Officer, I can’t…”  
“You can. Think what a triumph it will be capturing a Prisoner?” Lister said,sarcastically.  
Rimmer knew that catching a prisoner would be good for his record, and possibly, just possibly, persuade the Space Corps to make him an Officer.   
“Fine, I will capture a prisoner.” Rimmer replied, priming the bazookoid,  
The lift reached the ground floor and Rimmer exited, leaving Kryten and Lister behind.  
“There’s another thing,” Lister mentioned as Rimmer walked away,  
“What?”  
“If you die, it won’t matter much. I mean, you’re a hologram, you can’t really feel pain can ya?” Lister laughed and the lift left the floor.    
Rimmer sighed and continued to walk, knowing it was true in a sense. He was entirely composed of light; he wasn’t a human being, but simply a simulation of his past self.  
 He’d kept something from the others these past few weeks, but wasn’t sure if they had even noticed his seclusion. He didn’t feel he could tell Kryten or anyone about his problems. Did anyone really notice the light man? Did they even care? In fact, had anyone really cared about him? His family, the people who were meant to teach him the right and wrong behaviour, never really cared about him when he thought about it.   
As he walked into the darkness, trying to think of the officerhood prospects to make him feel better, the thoughts of whether anyone cared filled his head. He took a left towards a noise, still thinking of how bad he was treated; mother leaving him several times, alone in the house as she went with other men behind his father’s back. He often wondered where he came from. Whether his social father really declared him as his son or whether he was just an object for his manipulation.   
As he took a right around a corner, the simulants seemed ready to leave and prepared their craft. Rimmer cocked the bazookoid and stared into the darkness; the light on the bazookoid only cutting slightly in the darkness.  
“Show yourself, this is Acting Senior Officer Arnold J Rimmer..,” Rimmer began.   
He heard the simulant scurry, a metal drum falling to the floor. The light then showed the simulants leaving, running to the ship. One was lagging behind, putting down a crate slower than the others; struggling. Rimmer waited, watching as they ran to the ship. As the last simulant got there, but the others seemed to push them off. As it rose, they forced them off the craft, causing them to land on the floor.   
‘Come on, take the opportunity now.’ Rimmer’s inner mind said, aiming the gun at the simulant’s chest; that was where the CPU unit was and should badly injure them.  He fired; a hit.  The simulant fell to the floor, but seemed to be groaning. The ship left, leaving the simulant behind, almost as if they meant to have left them there.   
As the ship left, Rimmer walked over to the simulant he shot. It was groaning and continued to hold its chest. They opened their arms and a dark liquid was there. Blood?   
‘No, it’s just oil from the circuits.’ Rimmer thought and followed procedure; taking the simulant to the lift.  
Whilst walking to the lift, the simulant spoke, its voice croaky and having no obvious gender,   
“Rimmer, you say your name is? You’re an officer?”   
“Yes. Why?” he asked them, not being able to tell if they were male or female from voice (which troubled him),  
“I will be sure to remember that.” It sighed, holding their chest in pain.  
Rimmer wondered why the simulant was acting very abnormally. Asking questions about the person who shot them was not a thing simulants did and wondered why they were expressing pain. They never did to the enemy, so why was this one?

When the lift reached the bridge level, Rimmer presented the Simulant by a prize; holding their arm in the air.  
“One simulant.” He said, smiling to himself. ‘Finally, a chance for me to become an officer.’  
Lister inspected the simulant closely, “I think it needs a doctor. Kryten?”  
At closer inspection, Rimmer realised that the fluid coming from the simulant was indeed blood.  
‘Blood? How can they bleed? Theyre mechanical?’  
“How far have they walked sir?” Kryten asked, looking at the simulants chest cavity. It was blood.   
“I, I don’t know. From the far wall to here.”Rimmer replied, amazed how they were paying attention to the simulant; the enemy, rather than Rimmer, the supposed friend,  
Kryten removed the face shield which covered the simulant’s face. The faces which simulants had were of ugly complexion, as they were usually retrieved from people they had killed or burned alive. They used the faces as a warning for what would happen to others that stood in their way. To everyone’s horror, an intact female human face was revealed. They were a rather young female, groaning in pain still. She wasn’t ugly, in fact, not deformed at all. If she was from a dead body, it was very recent.   
“Ma’am?” Kryten asked, seeming concerned to her welfare, although he questioned why.  
She glanced up at Rimmer, seeming to be asking for help. He met her gaze which made a strange thought come into his head, like a memory. He seemed to recognise her. Where would he have seen her before?  
“We best get her to the medibay sirs, so we can patch her up.” Kryten said, leading the way.   
“Yes, lets. That’s what I was going to say.” Rimmer smiled and lead her there, knowing the simulant wasn’t impressed.


	6. Chapter 6

Rimmer  looked at the simulant as she sat on the examination table, wondering where he may have seen her before. Where could she have been at the same time as him? On Red Dwarf perhaps, but where; she seemed way too young?  Maybe she had been there before he died, but, if that was the case, wouldn’t she be dead.   
After thinking a while, watching Kryten speak to her, he remembered an event on the ship; an arrest had taken place around the time Rimmer was taking his Astro’s a third time. It was significant as there was a fire a month later, but the convict (the assumed Firestarter) was not found in their prison cell; either escaped or perished. There was someone else there too, but their memory had almost deleted itself from Rimmer.   
“Were you arrested on this ship at any point?” Rimmer interrogated, not knowing why he asked it so suddenly; the others sharing his surprise.   
The simulant sighed deeply, “Yes, I was. But wrongly so. I did not commit the crime I was accused of.”  
“Well, the JMC give everyone a free trial.Even people who start fires.” Rimmer said proudly, determined it was the simulant in front of him who started the fire.    
“That’s what I thought.” She muttered, holding her chest tightly. She hadn’t reacted to the fire comment at all. Maybe he was mistaken, no he couldn’t be, could he?   
During the conversation Rimmer was having, Kryten had been looking for something. He held a cable in his hand and seemed confused, swinging it around impatiently.   
“Pardon me Ma’am but I cannot find a place to charge you.” He said politely as possible  
“That’s because I’m not a mech.” she said, hovering her hand over a button on her shoulder.As she pressed it, the  black, plastic outer shell of simulant clothing came apart, revealing a beige Red Dwarf uniform underneath. The crew seemed horrified at the fact that she had been on this vessel and a member of the crew.   
“Hey what are those?” Lister asked, examined the number of stripes on her uniform. He hadn’t seen any like that before, not that number anyway. Not even Kochanski had that many.  
“I am an Officer.” She said, somewhat proudly,   
“You? How did you become an officer? Did you nick the uniform or something?” Lister asked, thinking of a comment to throw at Rimmer (Rimmer knowing this).  
“No, it’s my own uniform. I got it myself , passing exams like everyone else.” She paused and looked at Rimmer, knowing she was hurting him. Rimmer looked back over at her, squirming internally. He felt like she cared, but then again, he made that mistake before.   
“How?” Rimmer asked, coming back into the conversation, almost completely ignoring her answer,   
She didn’t answer and continued to look at Rimmer sadly. She held her chest in pain and broke eye contact. She recognised him, but he didn’t her for some reason.  
“May I ask you gentlemen to leave a moment whilst I patch miss, erm, simulant, up?” Kryten said, not knowing what to call her. He had no name for her and couldn’t make one up.

Lister and Rimmer waited outside, not saying a word to one another. They just looked at each other, knowing that something had happened between them. Rimmer had secluded himself from the others for about 2 weeks, and every time he came back, he seemed tired or frustrated about something. He had snapped at Lister a few days before, saying he never cared and only wanted sex. After around 20 minutes, the two of them returned. The simulant was sat on the bed, bandaged underneath the uniform, holding her wound painfully.   
“Now I best go and look for the Cat. He might have found something out about the ship which left. Coming Mr. Lister.” Kryten said, nudging Lister.   
“Erm, yeah.”Lister left the room, curious as to why Kryten was asking him to leave. He knew where Cat was, in the drive room, so why did he need to look for him? Kryten fumbled in a filing cabinet and picked up a thin medical file. He hid it from view of Lister and gave it to Rimmer.   
“I suggest you read that sir. See if you find anything interesting.” Kryten whispered before leaving with Lister.   
Rimmer was confused, why give a file to him?  What was Kryten planning?   
As the door closed behind them, Rimmer placed the file on one of the control panels before standing in front of the simulant. How could she be in the Space Corps as an officer? She didn’t seem old enough to take the exam; she seemed 18 when the age to take the exam was 21.   
He sat on the end of her bed and thought of a question to ask her. Where had he known her from? She watched him too, playing with her hands as she did so. There was an awkward silence as the two of them sat together, like neither of them knew what to ask.  
“So, erm, miss, erm, why were you arrested?” Rimmer asked, probably not the best question to ask someone, but could think of nothing else to ask her. He was too concerned with this.  
“Wow you really want to know don’t you. I told you, I was accused of a crime I never committed. I never did and neither did…” She stopped, breaking eye contact with Rimmer.   
“What’s wrong?” Rimmer asked,   
“I, I don’t know what to call him.” She said, like she had a brain block,  
“Why not? Didn’t you know him well?”   
“I did but, I realise if I mention him, it could change everything.” She sighed.   
Rimmer thought about who the accomplice may be. Who would be given a criminal record? There was only one person he could think of.  
“ _Lister_ was your companion in the crime?” Rimmer said. He seemed the type to commit a crime in the JMC and not get accused. He was close to Kochanski, she could get him out of an arrest easily. She had her charm and could quite easily use it.   
“Lister? No.” she replied, glancing at Rimmer’s rank. “I wasn’t in contact with any technicians in my time here, really.  It was, my father that was accused,” She sighed,   
“Who was he? Lister?”  
She sighed angrily, “No, not lister. I have never seen Lister before okay? You seem obsessed with him. ”  
“Then who?” Rimmer asked, ignoring her comments about his obsession.   
“…Read my file.” She said, and turned away. Her wound was still hurting and she tried to find pain relief in the side cabinet.  
The file which Rimmer was given was very small. There was very little on her achievements even though she was claiming to be an officer. She had no past employment or career aspect information.  Considering she was an officer from the badges presented on her, there wasn’t much known about her. From all the other officer files, he had seen, there was a lot of information about them; past jobs, experiences, letters of certificates.   
Rimmer decided to read her personal information. She was from Io, like him. Her mother was unknown and there was nothing about her in file. ‘Probably a slut or something.’ Rimmer assumed. He then looked at the father and he became shocked.  
“Me?”   
“What?”  
“ _I_ am your father.”  
She looked at him surprised, “No, not you.”  
“But, this file says I am. Father: Arnold Judas Rimmer. I am Arnold Judas Rimmer.” Rimmer said, pointing to himself and then to his name in the file.  
“No, you cant be. You, you look nothing like him.” She said, confused why this man was claiming to be her father. She’d never met the guy before and didn’t recognise him.   
“Well it says I am.” Rimmer  said and continued to examine her file. The file said she had passed her astros at the age of 9. He had been trying since he was 20. How could a child pass them, they were too hard? Unless she cheated?  
“Did you pass these yourself?” Rimmer asked,   
“Yes.”  
“Sure?”  
“Yes I am sure.”  
“How?”  
“I was taught by the best. My father taught me what I needed to know.”She smiled, seeming proud of him.   
He had to find out who he was. He was Arnold, he was. He knew it.   
“What did your father look like?” Rimmer asked, “You know, to see if I know him.”  
“Blonde hair…sunglasses…” she began. Those two details were all Rimmer needed to know exactly who she had been brought up by.   
“Ace?”Rimmer interrupted,  
“People called him that but, I don’t know why. Seemed to be almost his name. ”  
“That means I am right, I am your father.”  
“How? Your name isn’t Ace. You’ve already told me you are Arnold.”  
“Well,” Rimmer paused, unsure of how to explain it, “Kryten would probably be better at this explanation but, basically, there are different dimensions all with  a version of me in it. At some point in my life, I will become an Ace like your father was. So, basically, I will look like him at some point and become him.”    
She seemed shocked, but seemed to get around the idea quickly. “Wait, my father looked like _you_ at some point?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh.” She said, coming to terms with the fact that her father was now dead and alive at the same time.   
Rimmer decided to get back to formalities, the others would be back soon,   
“So, Crystal Rimmer, you are still under arrest for your crime, so that makes you our prisoner.”  
Crystal became confused, “What? But I am an officer. Im the highest rank on this ship.”  
“Yes, but a simulant one. You will stay here until recovered and then we will interrogate you about your activities on the simulant vessel.”  
“But, im not a simulant, Im not like them.”   
“No, but you’ve still been in contact with them. Therefore you know some of their plans. Theres no point in trying to get out of it, even if you do claim to be my daughter.”   
“But…” Crystal said,   
“No. No more. I’m telling Kryten of your sentence.” He said, walking out to leave with the file.   
As he turned to leave, he was hit with a beam or blast of something causing him to fall to the floor. It felt very strange, like it was electrical; it wasn’t a laser, something much different. As he lay paralysed, he watched Crystal jump over him and exit, running left down the corridor. Rimmer realised there were no weapons on her person, so was confused as to where it had come from. As he gained the ability to stand, Kryten raced over, seeming to know something had happened.   
“Sir, what happened? Where’s she gone?” Kryten asked him, “Was that her down the corridor?”  
“yes. She went down there. I have no idea what happened; she seemed to have  hit me with something.” Rimmer pointed down the corridor.   
Kryten pulled out a scanner and checked Rimmer’s light bee status.  
“Well sir, whatever you were hit with seems to have healed you and powered you up.”   
Rimmer checked his status too. It’s true, his results were higher than normal, like he had a new Lightbee.  
“Where did she go sir?” Kryten asked,  
“Down there,”  
“Want _me_ to find her sir?”  
“No, I will.” Rimmer said. He was her father, and he had to find her. He wanted to ask her what she had done to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Rimmer guessed where she may have gone based on the general direction she was walking in. As he followed her, he got to the observation dome. He knew people usually went there to be alone or collect their thoughts. He understood why she might have wanted to go there.  
He placed his head on the door and listened. He could hear laughing in the distance; happy laughter. Why was she laughing? Was someone with her? Maybe she was insane?  
He opened the door and walked up the spiral staircase. He has no footsteps, so it was an advantage in a situation like this. As he progressed, the laughter got louder and he thought he could hear her talking to someone.  
Getting to the top, he walked into the dome. He hadn’t moved before something flew past him. It came back around and looked at him. It was like a sparrow, but completely green. It cocked its head to one side and flew away down one of the other corridors.  
Rimmer followed it, the bird seeming to look back at Rimmer occasionally. How did this bird exist? Why was it green? Was Crystal somehow linked to it? It was going  to one of the far dome rooms which Rimmer recognised. Whilst being ‘ill’, he came to one of the rooms, but did not remember why.

When he got nearer, he hid behind the doorway and peered in; Crystal was sitting on the table, playing with the bird and interacting with it. Rimmer observed as she played with it; tweeting to each other and Crystal laughing happily. He had also noticed that Crystal’s injury had now almost healed as she seemed to be moving fine; no blood on her uniform. Then, almost too quickly, the bird returned to Crystal’s hands and she shut them around the bird. Rimmer gasped as she reopened her hands again, expecting there to be bird remains. But there were none? She reopened her hands and a kalidascope of butterflies were produced; still green but fascinating.  
Rimmer decided that now would be a good time to ask her what was going on. He walked it, the butterflies fading as they flew around the room.  
“What was that?” Rimmer asked, still somewhat amazed the butterflies and the bird  
. When Crystal saw him, the butterflies went back into her hand and she became embarrassed and scared; protecting herself.  
“Nothing sir, it was nothing.” She said, embarrassed.  
“They came from you didn’t they?” Rimmer asked, wondering how it happened. Surely, she wasn’t a hologram. The scan had come back negative for any technology on her person.  
“Well,” She said nervous, playing with her hands.  
Rimmer sighed and expected her to say no,  
Crystal sighed too, “What I am about to say to you is a secret. You cannot tell anyone especially not your Mech.”  
“Not tell Kryten?Why?”  
“Just promise.” she said somewhat forcefully.  
“I promise.”  
“Alright, well, you see, I, I am part hologram. I contain a light bee.” Crystal expected Rimmer to laugh, but instead he seemed confused.  
“But, the scan?”  
“It’s not an active lightbee at the moment. Its off but inside of me. That’s why it never showed up.”  
“But, how? Only the dead get lightbees.”  
“I don’t know. I don’t know where it is but, I know it has something to do with Ace and the Simulants.”  
“Oh.”  
“I heard them speak once about something Ace stole and apparently it was valuable so..”  
“Hmm.” Rimmer then remembered he had been hit, “So, you hit me with EM radiation?”  
“Yes. I’m sorry.”  
“But the bee is controlled by that…”  
“I guess I can because I’m not currently using. it.”  
“Oh. Well, can I do that?”  
“In time Rimmer, in time.” She said and sighed,  
Rimmer decided that now would be a good time to ask Crystal about Ace. As she was most likely going to be on this ship a considerable time, he wanted to know what he was like.  
“So, erm, was Ace your biological father?”  
“No.”  she said, “I was adopted.”  
“Oh. Me too.” Rimmer sighed, knowing the father he thought wasn’t actually his father. He knew Denis the Gardener was his actual father and he didn’t  come from a professional  family.  
“ But, Ace raised me. Both my parents died in the war so, I’ve always seen Ace as my Dad. He raised me, taught me how to behave like any father would…”  
Rimmer was becoming jealous, the only thing his father told him was how to be a failure,  
“I never saw my mother. Ace said she was beautiful though and very kind. He didn’t have a photo of her but made one in my head.”  
Rimmer became confused, “So, who fed you?”  
“I don’t know them by name , but different women came to feed me. Ace told me though that none were my biological  mother though but women who knew her.”  
Rimmer then realised his duty to Crystal; she was now his responsibility, his daughter, his child. He had never thought about the concept of being a father, especially as he hadn’t had much opportunity to be with women. True he slept with Yvonne McGruder and Nirvana Crane, but he hadn’t given them children.  
“So, this, erm, this crime. Was it severe?”  
“They claimed it was. You, want to know what happened?”  
Rimmer nodded,  
“Well…”

  
_Crystal sat in the rows of chairs, nervous, anxious and proud; waiting for her moment to shine on stage. She had worked hard for this and would be the youngest member of the officer’s club. Obviously, her father would stay on the ship a while to promote her authority and who she actually was, so that didn’t worry her.  She took a deep inhale, knowing she was next._  
_“Next, for her 3 rd officerhood, please welcome our youngest member, Miss Crystal Rimmer.”_  
 _The room roared with applause, Crystal got up, shimmied past some other members of the crew and walked down the isle. Everywhere she looked officers were applauding; their noise echoing through the open top balcony to tell all of space who was helping to protect it. As Crystal got her award and stood with all the officers, she felt proud. She smiled and posed for the camera as it took her photo, secretly worrying about where her father was._  
 _Then, a simulant pod crashed onto the balcony. Everyone was on high alert and protected each other. Crystal watched as a figure climbed out of the craft, but was shot as soon as they appeared. Crystal knew who it was._  
 _“Father?!” she called and raced over. It was Ace. Captain Hollister walked over and realised it was Ace._  
 _“Take her away.” He said and two senior officers restrained Crystal,_  
 _“What for sir?” Crystal asked, trying to struggle,_  
 _“You and this so called Ace are in it together. Getting simulants into the space corps, I thought you two were better than this.”_  
 _“No, sir, you’ve got it wrong.” Crystal protested but was removed from the room. She cried, her father was dead._

“After that I was taken to floor 14 where the ‘exclusive’ prisoners are; psycho’s, people who want to overthrow the system. I never saw him again.” Crystal sighed,  
“Oh,” Rimmer said, amazed at her experiences.  
The two of them stayed silent, thinking about the story Crystal had told. Ace, in that dimension, had died infront of her. Rimmer glanced at her, this was now his responsibility.  
“So, this, sentence.” Rimmer said,  
“Yes?”  
“I erm, may try and get Kryten to revoke it.”  
“You can do that?”  
“I can try. If I tell him you can help us.”


	8. Chapter 8

“What do you mean Kryten?” Rimmer exclaimed, “She is an officer. She can help us _and_ tell us about simulant technology.”  
“That may be the case sir but she must continue her sentence, it cannot be revoked.”  
“But, I’m the most senior position, I can…”  
“Sir, she must complete her sentence on floor 14, nowhere else. You know procedure.”   
“But…”  
“No sir. No more.”   
Rimmer sighed and left the room. He knew it would be useless him trying, and now he had proven it.   
He glanced at Crystal who was waiting outside the room.   
“Well?”  
“It’s no use. You must continue your sentence in the prison decks. You can’t be classed as an Officer."  
Crystal sighed, "Can’t you revoke it? You’re…"  
"No. I can’t. Kryten said it wouldn’t work.”  
“Oh.” Crystal sighed,   
“I erm, best take you to the prison decks.” Rimmer said, reluctantly leading Crystal to the prison decks.   


The prison decks were dark and unclean. The floor hadn’t been touched since the accident, so Rimmer wasn’t quite sure what would be found on floor 14.   
Crystal walked with Rimmer, remembering her time when she was first brought down. The prisoners seemed shocked and jeered her, throwing cans and other things at her to disgrace her. She didn’t belong her, Hollister hadn’t been fair, everyone knew that, but no one would argue.   
Rimmer noticed her discomfort,   
“You okay?”  
“Yes.” She said, clenching her fist tight,  
“Remembering?”  
“Yes.”  
“You want me to…”  
“Just carry on.” Crystal said, not wanting to cry.   
Rimmer looked around for Crystal’s cell. Finding it, him and Crystal walked in.   
He was somewhat surprised as to what he saw; black walls from the smoke with a white semicircle in the corner of the room, seeming like a dome has protected it.  
Crystal sat on the bed and sighed, looking at the wall in front of her.  
“Conditions don’t look too bad.” Rimmer said, still wanting her out of here,  
“No, they don’t.” she said, admiring something in her hands but soon put it back.  
Rimmer’s eye caught a photo on the wall, it was of the officers in the space corps. Crystal was the smallest and in the centre of the photo.   
“That’s the photo of the officers in the space corps, before I was put down here.”  
“Oh.” He continued to examine the photo, he then noticed the label at the back “Third class?”  
Crystal sighed, “I, I am only third class. I could have got to first but, never had the opportunity.”  
“Oh.” Rimmer felt somewhat pleased that she was telling him this; he could never do the same to someone.   
After a few minutes of Crystal reciting their names, Rimmer decided to get back to the others; not wanting them to think anything.  
“I erm, best be off.”  
“Okay.” Crsystal sighed, knowing his reason. She sat, holding her legs close to her,  
“Will you be okay down here on your own?”   
“I will be fine sir.” She said, smiling; hiding how she truly felt.  
“Sure?”  
“Yes Rimmer.”  
“Alright.” Rimmer said, unsure, he saluted her and left.  
She returned it almost perfectly.   
As he walked down the corridor, he wondered how Crystal must have felt being all alone here and seeing her father killed. Still, she was safe for now.


	9. Chapter 9

 “Are you sure this is hers?” Lister whispered,   
“Yeah, I’m sure. I followed Goalpost here earlier. He said he was checking on her.” Cat said, leaning against the door.   
Kryten lagged behind, unsure, “Sir, should we really be doing this? Why can’t we just ask her for a blood sample.?”  
“This will be the only chance we get Kryten. Crystal may disagree; she may be a simulant after all.”  
“Hmm.”  
“Get it now before she hears us.” Lister commanded and the three of them walked in.   
They surrounded Crystal’s bed; Crystal sleeping soundly.   
“Sir, I don’t feel…” Kryten whispered,   
“Just do it!” Lister whispered loudly.  
Kryten obeyed and put a cannula into her arm. As the needle went into her, Crystal awoke suddenly, seeing the three standing in front of her. Before she could say anything, Lister chloroformed her.   
“Sir!” Kryten exclaimed, shocked that Lister chloroformed her,   
“Come on!” Lister picked Crystal up and took her to the medibay.  


“You think she’s a simulant?” Cat asked Lister, watching as Kryten was trying to find a syringe to extract Crystal’s blood.   
“Dunno but I guess the test will tell us.” Lister said.   
Kryten, finding a syringe, extracted some blood.   
“What the smeg is going on?” A voice came into the room; it was Rimmer’s.  
Lister and Cat turned to find Rimmer in the doorway with a torch.   
“Erm,” Kryten said, removing the syringe,  
“Please Rimmer, we’ve got to do this.”  
“Why?” Rimmer asked, coming closer to Crystal,  
“Mr Lister says it can help us determine if she is a simulant.” Kryten said, unsure,   
Rimmer examined her, “You chloroformed her?!”  he picked up a cloth besides Crystal.  
“Please, it’s the only way we will know for certain if she’s…” Kryten said, understanding Lister’s logic,  
“Give it to me.” Rimmer said, noticing the sample,  
“Sir...”  
“I said, give it to me.” Rimmer said, forcefully,   
Kryten obeyed Rimmer and handed it to him, reluctantly, looking at Lister for his reaction,  
 “Don’t be mad at Kryten, he was only…”  
“Only what? Carrying out _your_ orders? Well, I give orders here, all go back to your quarters now!” Rimmer commanded.  
All three exited the room, looking at each other sadly.  
“And this time lister, stay asleep.” Rimmer commented as Lister exited.    


Rimmer moved Crystal back to her room after removing her cannula. He examined the wound when he returned to her room and, to his surprise, there wasn’t one. He decided to stay with her until she woke up from the chloroform; not wanting Cat or any of the others having a second attempt.   
Crystal woke suddenly, grabbing her duvet tightly; a delayed reaction from earlier,  
“Crystal.” Rimmer said, trying to make her fully awake,  
“Rimmer, what…?” She asked, distressed,   
“Its alright. Nothing too bad happened. You’re alright now.” Rimmer said, presenting the vile of blood,  
“What’s that? Is that mine?” Crystal asked, taking it in her hand,  
“Yes. Kryten extracted it but, it was all Lister’s fault.”  
Crystal sighed,  
“They, erm, wanted to see what you were apparently…”   
“What I am?”  
“Yes. Well, they saw that you’d healed rather quickly so,”  
“If your Mech finds out I’m part hologram I’m dead.”  
“Why?”   
“Well, Mechs are told that human/holograms are a simulant creation and should be exterminated.”  
“But, his programming is broken, he, he isnt like…”  
“Other mechs? Oh no Rimmer this is keyed into his brain, whether it’s broken or not.”    
Rimmer sighed, “Well, how can we change this? I mean, he will find out sooner or later.”  
Crystal sat up and glanced at her officer photo for advice, “Wait, I am an officer.”  
“But your sentence revokes that…”  
“No, I am still an officer, just, a prison one.”  
Rimmer looked confused,   
“I could command all of you and be back by curfew. It wouldn’t be bail as I wouldn’t be leaving the prison decks for too long.”   
“ Alright. “ Rimmer said, “I just hope it works.”


	10. Chapter 10

“What’s this about Rimmer?” Lister said, crawling out of bed. Rimmer had called everyone into the sleeping quarters which usually meant Rimmer had a brand new idea to present to them.   
”You will know when the other two get here.” Rimmer said proudly,   
Lister rubbed his eyes, focusing on Crystal standing next to Rimmer in her officer’s uniform, almost standing exactly like Rimmer.  
”What she doing here? Isnt she meant to be in prison?” Lister pointed,  
”Its rude to point. And anyway _she_  has a name. Crystal has an idea and I will ask you for your input.”  
“You’re taking ideas from a _Sim_? That’s new.” Lister said, still biased against Crystal,  
“Well, _Lister_ , I hope that my idea will suit you.” Crystal said, excluding his comment,  
The others soon arrived, asking the same question which Lister had asked.   
Rimmer introduced the situation; “Crystal here has devised a plan with I hope you will all like.”  
”I have decided to have timetabled sessions with you all so you all build trust with me.” Crystal smiled,   
“Well, I think it’s a trap.” Lister said, almost sulking,  
“Well, Garbage breath has a point.” Cat said, “What if you’re doing this to trick us and find all our weak points to you can attack us.”  
“I assure you Crystal is of trust worthy nature.”Rimmer smiled,  
“Hmm well you would trust her.” Lister muttered   
“Miss Crystal Ma’am, why don’t we have a trial lasting four weeks. Then if we do not like it , we can opt out of the idea and you return to finishing your sentence.”  
“Okay.” Crystal said, somewhat happily. She didn’t seem phased by Kryten at all, “That’s fine.”  
Lister had muttered something, but no one heard what he said.   
They all dismissed, Rimmer and Crystal staying in the room.  
“So, how was that?”  
“Good. I think it will work.” Crystal smiled.  
“Right, well, you best go and get the time-table. We want to get this started as soon as…” Rimmer said, hoping her idea would work to spite Lister.

The week had gone well Crystal thought. She knew all the crew a little better; Cat loved clothes which she had helped him sort, Kryten was a mech but loved cooking an cleaning, which she had helped him with , Rimmer needed to revise better so she and Rimmer had done so together, and Lister, well, she wasn’t sure about him. The majority of the time was spent on trying to decide on a topic of conversation by when they decided, the hour was up.   
She sat on the bunk with him, unsure of what to talk about.   
“Aren’t you going to ask me something?” Lister said, not giving her eye contact,   
“Erm.”Crystal said, seeming unsure, “What is there to ask?”  
“About my life, do I have kids, a job, my interests?”Lister said, “All very simple.”   
“What are your interests?” She asked, “I’m sorry, I am not accustomed with Earth concepts.”  
“How come?” Lister asked curiously “You not human?”  
“I’m Ionian. Most of my life I have been kept away from other humans; I was kept on ships with my father so I have had no real human contact, or much contact. It was just me and him most the time.”  
Lister sighed, “Well, I think this will be a fun four weeks ?!”  
“How?”  
“You wont talk to me and wont be interested in what I have to say because you don’t know its significance. I might as well be talking to a wall.”  
“Oh, go easy on her.” Rimmer sighed, “Shes not like you,”  
“How?”   
“Well, for a start shes only young. She hasn’t meet those feelings or desires you have yet. Just, go easy on her.”   
Crystal sighed and tried to lighten the mood, “So, what are your interests?”  
“Forget it.” Lister said after a pause, “Just go back to your room. I don’t have time for you. ”  
Crystal got up, “I thought you’d show some compassion being a human but…”  she left,  
After Crystal had gone, Rimmer stood up, “Why can’t you been the least bit compassionate to her.”  
“She can’t understand anyway so whats the point me saying stuff to her.”  
“She could learn?!She wanted to talk to you to know what you liked. To help us.”  
“So? I know what shes doing. Shes learning our weak points to use against us. After a few weeks she will go back to her Simulant Queen and tell them our faults. And what then? An invasion.”  
“You’re so obsessed with this idea she is a simulant aren’t you?” He asked, “Lister, how many times, she, is, a, human! Can’t you see that?!”  
“No, Rimmer,I cant.”   
“Well, next time  she comes I hope it goes better. I'm not having you upset her.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because,” Rimmer realised what he was saying, quick, think of a get out, “Because she is a woman and our guest. “  
“Yeah a woman and a guest _ _prisoner__.”  
Rimmer sighed, “Just get back to procrastinating, that’s all you ever do well.”   
Lister turned away from Rimmer and lay in his bunk. True, maybe he was a little harsh on her, but at the same time, he didn’t want his friends to get hurt. He glanced over at Rimmer; revising as always but seem somewhat happier about it. He hadn’t had a break down for over two weeks so, Lister had seen a change in him.

Throughout the past 2 weeks, Lister had watched Crystal and Rimmer revising together. They seemed to laugh and joke; Rimmer relaxing somewhat around her. This made Lister feel somewhat jealous. She seemed to be replacing Lister in the Crew; all they could talk about was how crystal had helped them do this and that and how amazing she was. She had only been here for 2 weeks.   
It was night 14, just another two weeks until Crystal’s plan would be analysed on its use on the crew.  
Cat spun into the sleeping quarters, “Hey buds, anyone seen Crystal, I want to ask her something.”   
Rimmer turned to Cat, “No, Have you tried floor 14?”  
“Shes not there.” Cat said,   
“Hmm. Have you tried with Kryten?” Rimmer asked, “Should be in diesel decks fixing up some technical stuff..”  
“Okay, thanks.” Cat said, leaving happily, singing to himself down the corridor.  
Lister got up out of bed and sat next to Rimmer,   
“Don’t you think that’s weird?”  
“What?” Rimmer said, reading, ignoring Lister,  
“The Cat needing to see someone. He’s usually solitary and thinking about himself.”  
“His question is probably about clothes or something, don’t worry.She hasn’t changed him completely.”  
“I mean it. Since she came here she’s changed us.”  
“Well let’s correct that.” Rimmer said, closing the book in anger,“Changed everyone __except__  you.”  
“What?”  
“Ever since she came here you have done nothing but offend her and be prejudiced, and now she’s doing some good, you’re still prejudiced.”  
“Well, that shows I care about you all. If she brainwashes you at least I can be there to stop it.”  
“She wont brainwash us. Just, calm down.” Rimmer said, getting somewhat angry, “Just, let me revise.”  
Lister lay back on his bunk and smoked, sighing the smoke out as he wondered why Rimmer was so quick to trust her?  He looked at Rimmer revising, mumbling to himself and going a little higher pitch when he got right answers. He had changed too much for his liking. What had she done to him? He had to do something.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been 4 weeks since Crystal had started her ‘timetable’ sessions; Lister had finally had enough.  
Crystal walked in with Rimmer into the sleeping quarters; smiling and talking.   
They both sat together, prepared and organised, getting out revision books and material.  
“Now, what should we cover today?” Crystal said, very teacher-esque.  
As they both spoke quietly with one another, Crystal teaching Rimmer and helping him, Lister remembered what the ship was like without this. He felt that Crystal was helping Rimmer to cheat, not to pass. He hated the attention she was getting; over lunch, Kryten would talk about how good Crystal was today with repairing things and Cat would want to spend more time with her than he ever did with Lister.   
As the discussions went on, Lister felt more and more angered;  jealous of her to the extent he wanted her gone. Whilst it had impacted well on Rimmer, he was unsure of how it had impacted on the others.  After her hour with Rimmer, she would use Lister’s time to discuss how the plan was working with the crew with Kryten in the driving room.. Why hadn’t she spent time with him? Was he unimportant?  
“Crystal.” Lister interrupted,  
“Yes?” Crystal asked, “It isnt your session but I will take this question.”  
Rimmer watched this conversation,   
“Well, how long do you plan to stay here?”  
“Lister…” Rimmer growled, knowing where he was going,  
“Not sure why?” Crystal replied, oblivios to his suggestion,   
“Well, I just thought, if your plan doesn’t work, don’t you think you should _go_?”  
“Why? Everyone likes me, well, everyone besides you.”  
“Yeah, know why I don’t like you.”Lister said, jumping from his bunk,  
“Lister…!”  
“Why?” Crystal jumped but continued to stay brave,  
“Because, because you steal everyone from me. I know its all a part of your plan to attack us. You’re a simulant and you don’t belong here.”   
“But, Cat and Kryten have expressed their feelings. _They_  like me.”  
“Well, I think you should just go!”  
Crystal became angry, “Why should i?! According to Rimmer, this is the most useful thing anyone has done in a long time on this ship. If you had just gotten up of that large thing called an arse maybe things could excel once in a while.”  
Lister noticed, whilst crystal was talking, her clenched hands were turning slightly green,  
“Oh just smeg off. I’m fed up of you. Just go back to your Queen and leave us alone!”  
Crystal ran off, leaving Rimmer do revise on his own.  
“Was that necessary?”  
“What, I expressed how I felt?”  
“You’re jealous because she is now the centre of attention.”  
“No I’m not.”  
“Well, from your reaction there I’d say it’s obvious.”  
“So what if I am?”Lister admitted,   
“Stop trying to make her go. It’s exactly a week until my retake and she’s helping me a lot better than I was alone. So, stop.”  
“Oh, just for your benefit is it?”  
“The benefit of everyone. Kryten has said she has been a help when she’s spoken to him and infact, maybe upgrading the ship.”  
“Eugh I cant stand this.”  Lister said,  
“Well, Im going to tell Kryten about your comments on Crystal; she needs reviewing anyway..”Rimmer left, carrying his books with him.

After Rimmer had left, Liter turned to the bunks. He noticed something black and plastic under Rimmer’s bunk; something he had noticed before but didn’t have the opportunity to see what it was. As he pulled it out, he realised it was Crystal’s simulant uniform. He examined it for something incriminating; her rank, a recorded message, anything. He found a small button which he assumed was a flare or something similar. He took it in his hand and thoughts of his options. Could he press it? Should he press it?  Rimmer and the others seemed happy enough but, she had something against him.    
He checked Rimmer was asleep and then went to the prison decks. He went to the room above where Crystal was and pushed the button. A green beam shot from the flare and went through the ship.  
Lister then exited, running to the floor below and throwing the flare at Crystal. She woke up and saw the button had been activated. She hadn’t seen lister and looked up at the celling.   
Two simulants appeared on the ship   
“Oh Crystal, my my aren’t you in for a treat?!” they said sarcastically, taking her arms and transported with her.   
Lister felt himself be taken too.


	12. Interogations

Lister appeared in a prison cell; he hadn’t been shackled, only placed there. His cell was simply bars and he could see around the room; other cells contains other creatures which he couldn’t identify. Two simulant entered, without masks. One male, the other female; both young.   
“So, you’re one of the prizes.” The female said,  
“Prize?”  
“Yeah, you’re ‘commander’ has to decide which one to save.”  
“Commander?” it then dawned on him, “Oh you mean Rimmer?”  
“Yes, the highest rank on your ship is he not?” The female circled him,  
“Yes but he isn’t the commander…”  
”I see. So, Crystal…” The male said, coming over to him,    
“Yeah?”  
“What did she do on your ship?”  
“Well, she made a time table and met all of us, got to try and know us.” Lister laughed “It was stupid.”  
“Oh. Maybe that’s why she was a while.”  
“Huh?”  
“Usually Sims tend to send their distress as soon as they’re caught but, she didn’t. We thought she’d been killed or had taken over your vessel but…”  
“Hmm.”  
“Must have met someone important for her to forget to send a flare, anyway enough speculation, you will stay here until our commander has decided what to do with you.”

“Name.”   
“Erm, Im Arnold Rimmer.” Rimmer looked around him; a simulant stood in front of him behind a table. They were fairly large and intimidating; their features trying to be intimidating as most of their edges were pointed.   
He was confused as to why he was here; awoken by teleportation wasn’t the nicest way.   
“Ah, Arnold Rimmer.” His name rolled around on their tongue, “Yes, we met before.”  
“We have?”  
“Yes Arnold.” They slammed their hands on the table, “You stole something from us and we want it back.”  
“What?”  
“You should know. Don’t try and act stupid.”  
“But, I, I don’t remember. Would erm, you kindly remind me what I apparently stole?”  
“No. You stole it several years ago,you must remember.” The simulant shouted,   
Rimmer’s subconsciousness then thought of something. Briefly, a memory flashed; Rimmer stealing something small and round; like a light bee. Maybe this was why Crystal was part hologram?  
“I don’t know what you’re on about.” Rimmer said, trying to act brave. What was that?  
“You should do. You’re Arnold, right?”  
“Yes but…”  
Another simulant came into the room and stood to attention.   
“Yes?” The interrogating simulant said, turning away from Rimmer briefly,   
The simulant spoke “Officer, the wormhole has been sealed successfully.”  
“Aah.” The interrogation simulant smiled, “Well, Mr Rimmer, I see we have a deal.”  
“What you mean?”  
“Well, we have managed to close off your worm hole.”  
“What?”  
“Well, another sim has told me that you dimension jump, so no one can come in or out of this dimension or be made.”  
Rimmer became scared, “I, I don’t know what to. I don’t remember anything. What else can I tell you?”  
“Well, maybe we can jig your memory.” They smiled, “The commander wants to see you.”

Rimmer was taken down a corridor temporarily shackled, two Simulants held his arms.  
“We’re taking no chances. Just because you’re dead doesn’t mean you aren’t dangerous.” Simulant said, increasing his grip. RImmer winced at the pain and walked up the tall flight of stairs to a stadium. Simulants surrounded the seats; none armed. Rimmer sighed happy at that extent; couldn’t shoot him, he was pleased.   
Rimmer watched as the simulant crowd looked gleefully at their commander. She was sleek, black shiny plastic exterior, her face stolen from a beautiful woman which had been made up. She was beautiful, but dangerous.  She threw her hands up and everyone cheered. Rimmer knew what would happen, like it was a memory that had been oppressed.   
“Everyone,” she bellowed, her voice echoing around the hall, “We have two prisoners!”   
The two cadges raised from the ground, one containing a confused  Lister, the other containing  a beaten up Crystal  
“Now our __Captain__  has to decide.” She said, sarcastically,   
“Decide what?” Rimmer said, his voice echoing around the room,  
“Just decide.” She said, knowing she was making him nervous, smiling,   
“But how? If I don’t know what I’m deciding then….” Rimmer protested, looking at both worried,  
“I will make it easier for you.” She said, clicking her fingers. Two bazookoids dropped from the rafters above her and landed in her hands ; this had been rehearsed.   
 “Both of these will be shot, one with a paralysis dart, which won’t kill, the other a bullet, which will __definitely__  kill.”  
Rimmer looked at the two of them. Who would he have to kill?   
“Choose, one or two?”  
“For who?”  
“Just choose.” She sighed, prepping both,  
Rimmer examined the cages and tried to figure who would be who. Who would be one and who would be two?  
“Erm…” he hesitated; Crystal shaking with pain, Lister looking panicked.  “Two.” Rimmer closed his eyes.  
He heard both shots, the electricity of one shot and the penetration of the other.   
Rimmer opened his eyes, both on the floor. Lister’s body was twitching, Crystal was not.  
“No.” Rimmer said, restraints on him removed and the cadges lifted.   
Rimmer raced over to Lister, still breathing. As he walked over to Crystal, he knew she was dead. The simulant commander laughed, knowing the result; the crowd cheering.  
Rimmer felt a power come over him, a sudden change in character. He blacked out, body performing involuntary movement and saying involuntary things. He had no control. 


	13. Chapter 13

Rimmer woke up on his bunk, his tunic black for some reason.   
He saw Kryten examining him, Lister and Cat standing a bit away from him.  
“What…?”  
“Sir, excuse the expression, but what the smeg happened!” Kryten said,   
“What was what?”  
“You don’t remember?”   
“No....I,” Rimmer said, holding his head. He remembered something, “Crystal?! Where…?”  
“Sir I, I’m sorry.” Kryten sighed, Rimmer noticed lister, realising that Crystal was gone.  
“Oh.”  
“We erm, need to discuss what happened.” Kryten said,   
“What _did_  happen?”  
“Well, let me explain.”

As both of then laid down on the floor, motionless, Rimmer became enveloped in a green light, which changed him completely. He bowed his head, hand clenched,   
“You shouldn’t have done that.” Rimmer said, his voice slightly deepening  
“Why not Mr Rimmer?” she laughed,  
Rimmer, without warning, shot green from out his hands, the commander fell back, slightly injured from the blast.   
“What on…?!” she said, surprised what had happened,  
“You, have hurt us too much.” Rimmer said, panting, throwing Crystal and Lister over his shoulders.  
Kryten and Cat landed on the ship in Starbug ;simulants watching this ordeal and doing nothing.   
As Rimmer noted the bug he stared at the commander before walking towards it. She tried not to cower in fear as Rimmer’s eyes glowed  sickly green. She wondered what had happened to him to make him so, powerful. She almose craved his power.  Kryten and Cat looked at Rimmer, amazed.  
“Sir…”Kryten asked,   
“Just, take them,” Rimmer said, still glowing,  
After Cat took Lister and Kryten took Crystal, Rimmer took charge of the ship.  
“Is everything alright Mr Rimmer sir?”  
“Yes Kryten.”  
Kryten looked at Rimmer, “Are you sure sir?”  
“Yes Kryten. Just, look after them.”  
Kryten knew something was wrong, Rimmer had lost his selfishness and was now, caring for Crystal. He watched him a while as he drived; eyes not glowing anymore but his hands were. When he walked away, he noticed Crystal’s injuries. 

As they got back to Red Dwarf, Rimmer carried Crystal to the medical bay. He ran there, looking at her sadly. He knew she was dead, but wanted to try. He connected her to a heart machine, but it flat-lined. Kryten watched on as he brought Lister into the Medibay. He watched as Rimmer sighed and bowed his head, hoping somehow she could be brought back to him. She had a lightbee, but it wasn’t working. Maybe she’d lied?   
“Sir, there’s chance Mr Lister might live.”  
“Good.” Rimmer said, monotone. He ran out the medibay.  
“Sir, what is wrong?”  
“Nothing.” Rimmer replied,   
“There is sir tell me.” Kryten said,  
Rimmer flinched, the green glow returning, “Not now. Later.”   
He then walked towards in the direction of the landing bay.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Nowhere Kryten.” Rimmer sighed, flinching, “look after Lister.”  
Kryten didn’t follow, he needed to make sure Lister was okay. As he connected him to a machine, he woke up.  
“Mr Lister sir.”  
“Kryten, what happened?”  
“I don’t know sir. I wasn’t there. But you seemed to have been charged. ”  
He looked over at Crystal and sighed, “Oh smeg.”   
“Sir.” Kryten watched as Lister got up and looked at Crystal; the machine had been disconnected.  
“There were two bullets in the guns, one paralysis, the other…”  
“Oh no. So Miss Crystal is…” Kryten said, being unable to finish,  
“Where did Rimmer go?”  Lister asked,   
Kryten didn’t need to answer, a ship left Red Dwarf.   
Both examined the communication screen.  
“Its Mr Rimmer.” Kryten said,   
“Guys…” Rimmer said, he looked somewhat tired but determined,   
“Rimmer man, what are you doing?!”  
“I, I have to do this Lister. Don’t try and stop me.”  
“What? Do what?”  
“I have to get into the wormhole.”  
“But sir, at your speed, you won’t be able to stop.”  
“That’s the plan Krytie.” Rimmer coughed, the message distorting a little, “Look after them for me.”  
“But...”  
“Smoke me a….” Rimmer said, the message cutting out. The communications with the vessel had been lost.  
Kryten checked Rimmer’s lightbee status, but nothing was registering.   
“Sir…”  
“What is it?”  
“Mr Rimmer’s light bee has off lined.”  
“Meaning?”  
“It no longer exists.”  
Lister thought for a moment, “but, how?”  
“Mr Rimmer must have died in the blackhole. He sacrificed himself to save the other Rimmers.”  
Kryten examined a screen which monitored the black hole near by; it had been unblocked , so more Rimmers would now exist. He saved their lives.  
“This is all my fault.” Lister sighed, “I killed Crystal _and_  Rimmer.”   
“Sir, please, it’s not your…”  
Then, the lightbee screen beeped; a lightbee registered.   
“Kryten?”  
“Sir, get Mr Cat. I think we’ve just witnessed a miracle.” 


	14. Chapter 14

Rimmer had been in the medibay for two days; quarantined as Kryten suggested.  He had watched Crystal all that time, hoping her lightbee would bring her back, but nothing happened. Rimmer began to wonder if her power was even possible. He sat on the medibed attached to a computer, warching his hands glow occasionally. He felt his lightbee growing weaker; soon becoming soft light with the amount of power he was losing.   
Kryten came into the room, jolly as usual.  
“Hello there sir.”  
Rimmer didn’t say anything, eyes closed tight. He wanted a vision, he wanted the same vision he had when Ace told him what he needed to do.   
_‘What do I need to do to save Crystal.’_    
“Sir?” Kryten nudged him, “Is everything okay?”  
Rimmers eyes glowed green, Kryten used to this “I'm fine Kryten.”  
“Good.” He said, checking Rimmer’s lightbee.  “Hmm, your bee seems to be discharging again.”   
“I know.” Rimmer looked at his hands, they were flickering with EM, almost as if a fire was around them,   
“Hmm I'm not sure when to turn you to softlight.”  
“I can do it.” Rimmer said, “Just not yet.”  
“Sir, when?”  
“Not yet.” Rimmer said, eyes and hands glowing more as he became fustrated,   
“Okay sir.” Kryten back away and left.   
Rimmer held his head and tried to think of what to do with Crystal’s body. Ace hadn’t told him anything about what to do when she died. Then, a thought, Crystal’s lightbee in a tray and her body being sent into a sun. There was a super sun not far from where they were. He had heard things about these when he passed the science decks, saying that these suns were far from dying out and were sometimes related to myths.   
He looked at Crystal’s body and sighed, hoping this vision was correct. 

Rimmer had decided to wait until Kryten returned before suggesting his plan.   
He netered the medibay to check Rimmer’s lightbee status, hopegully persuadinghim to turn softlight soon.   
He found Rimmer by Crystal’s body again and sighed,  “Sir, we are going to have to remive her body from here.”  
“Not yet.”  
“Sir, please, she’s hurting you.”  
“No, I have an idea.”  
“What sir?”   
“What if I turn softlight and, remove her lightbee.”  
“She, has one of those?”  
“Yes.” Rimmer sighed, “And I must remove it.”  
“Only you sir?”  
“Yes.” Rimmer’s hands turned green as they touched Crystal’s stomach,   
“Okay sir, you want me to stay?”  
“Yes.” Rimmer said and turned himself softlight. His hands rummaged around her body trying to find it. He felt sick but had to find it. He then found it and pulled it out, it was close to her heart.  
“Close to her heart?”  
“Yes.” Rimmer said, looking at the bee and putting it in a tray.  
they both looked at Crystal’s body,   
“What now sir?”  
“The supersun. We have to send her into the supersun,”  
“What?! Why?”  
“Ace told me to.”  
“He, did?”   
“Yes. In these visions. I have to.”  
“Sir, please,”  
“No, send her there Krytie, please.” Rimmer said, becoming weaker.  
“Alright sir.” Kryten lead Rimmer to the empty bed. “Rest now.”

“Whats going on Krytes?” Lister asked, noticing he seemed somewhat saddened.  
“We are going to have to send Miss Crystal into the Supersun.” He sighed,   
“Why there?”  
“Well, Mr Rimmer said Ace told him but, Im not sure how far to take this.”  
“What you mean?”  
“What if these are just delusions? I mean, what if he is insane right now?”  
“But what if he isnt? What if he is right, I mean its unlikely but what if he is?”  
“I mean, Ace told him he says, which, well, makes me think its an illusion.”  
Lister sighed, “Just, do as he says.”  
“Alright, we must send her off soon though, before Mr Rimmer gets too bad.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Sir?” Kryten said, knocking on the medibay door; hoping Rimmer was awake.  
Kryten walked in, looking over at Rimmer; standing over Crystal’s body and saluted her. As Kryten picked her up, Rimmer watching, he sighed, “Be careful with her.”  
”We will be sir.” Kryten said, carrying her from the medibay to the landing bay where an escape pod was.   
Rimmer broadcast the funeral into the medibay: he couldn’t move from where he was sitting. Nerves immobalised him and he felt weak. Why couldn’t he go to his own daughter’s funeral.  
He watched carefully as Kryten read a eulogy; it being difficult to produce as no one really knew much about her. Rimmer was amazed at how upset everyone looked; he could tell it was somewhat genuine. Lister was almost crying.   
As Kryten placed her body in the casket, Rimmer sighed, his hands glowing more as his nerves worsened. Why couldn’t he have gone. They saluted her, even Rimmer, before they sent her into the supersun. As soon as she left the ship, Rimmer felt pain and weak. His hands glowed green as normal and the light-bee from Crystal did too.  He walked over to the window and watched the casket go into the sun. It hurt his eyes, but he saw it impact. A flare was produced from the sun as Crystal hit it.   
As the flare grew, so did Rimmer’s pain. Green encased his entire body and felt weaker. His lega almost gave way, but before they did, he held Crystal’s bee; hoping it would come online soon. He sighed and let the green take him. ‘ _I don’t have Crystal anymore, whats the point? I might as well leave now…’_

“Sir?” Kryten asked into the medibay. The entire room was encased in a green light; Rimmer’s image only being projected faintly.    
”Krytie, get out of here.”  Rimmer said horsely,  
”What happened?”  
”My light-bee…” Rimmer groaned, managing to see Crystal’s glowing green too. “It’s EM. You need to get Listy and Cat out of here.”  
”But sir…”  
”Just go.”  
As Kryten left, more EM radiation filled the room, making a green glow eminate from the windows.   
He was confused as to what was happening, but decided not to stay and watch.  The best thing for him to do was to tell Lister and Cat what was happening.

“Sirs I need you to stay in here.”  
”Why Krytes? Something wrong?”   
Kryten sighed a little, “It, it’s Mr Rimmer. Something is happening to his lightbee down their and its too dangerous even for me.”  
”Oh, so, what do we do?”  
”I say wait up here until the radiation has calmed down sir.”


	16. Finale

Kryten continued to examine the lightbee screens for any indication to Rimmer’s condition downstairs. They couldn’t risk going down there, as EM was very powerful.   
The status of Rimmer’s lightbee fluctuated from low to high power regularly, which worried Kryten greatly.   
It had been 2 hours since Kryten came into the sleeping quarters, all three of them worried about Rimmer.  
”So, what you think is going on?” Lister asked, “Still not down?”  
”No sir. I think it’s also got something to do with Miss Crystal.”  
”In what way?”  
”Well, erm, she has a lightbee too.”  
”Really?”  
”Yes. Mr Rimmer extracted it from her before the funeral. I think it might be her bee thats causing this.”  
”Right so, what do we do now? Wait?”  
”I suppose so.”  
”Its been 2 hours, his bee still isnt stable?”  
”No sir. In fact, its fluctuating more than ever.”   
”Well I think we should go down there.”  
”But sir, that radiation could affect you.”  
”We will protect oursevlves. We need to see if he is okay.”  
”Alright sirs. We will go.”  
As Lister and Cat got their suits on, Kryten began to worry about how it would affect them. EM radiation had unknown effects on humans and humanoids so e was unsure whether the protective suits would protect them enough.   
By the time they got to the medibay, the green light had gone.   
”Okay sirs, stay close together, I’m not sure if the radiation is still present.”  
Lister and Cat stayed close to Kryten, their visors making them look like bee keepers.   
Kryten went into the medibay; Rimmer was sitting on the bed now, seeming happy. He noticed Kryten and smiled.  
”Krytie.” he said, “What brings you here?”  
”Oh sir, we wanted to check if you were okay.   
”I feel splended now.” Rimmer smiled, getting up from the bed,   
”Well, yhr others are with me.” He said, calling them into the room.  
”Good. Well, I’m pleased to inform you that Crystal is here with me.”   
”But, Crystal is dead.” Lister said, “She was shot remember?”  
”Oh no, shes far from that.” Rimmer said.   
Crystal then rose from the ground, in a tunic the same as Rimmer, standing in the same way as he was. She did a perfect Rimmer salute and introduced herself.  
”Hello everyone, Third Officer Crystal Rimmer reporting for duty. I hope our time here  is the best any of you have ever had.”


End file.
